Vibrators have a variety of applications, and they often are produced in specific forms to make them particularly suitable for one application or another. Nonetheless, while vibrators may be very dissimilar, they do have problems in common. At least those whose function is to vibrate something other than their supporting or mounting structure, share the problem that it is difficult to isolate the base or mounting structure from the vibrations that are produced by the unit. Inability to isolate vibrations has been particularly troublesome in the case of hand held vibrators whose function is to apply vibrating force or motion to something other than the user's hand. The problem appears to have gone largely unsolved.